


Kyalin: Beautiful & Battered

by Bear_1117



Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [7]
Category: Legend of Korra, The Legend of Korra - Fandom, tlok
Genre: Bottom Lin, F/F, Lesbian, Smut, not really soft but it’s nice, soft smut, top kya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_1117/pseuds/Bear_1117
Summary: "Can you do one where Lin comes home bruised after a tough mission and Kya takes care of her? (Before they got together)"-AnonPart of a Wattpad smut series
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027986
Kudos: 43





	Kyalin: Beautiful & Battered

**Author's Note:**

> Just read the BNHA chap 296 spoilers and cried for 2 days🥲. Horikoshi really woke up and chose violence✨, huh? Anyway I’m so traumatized I’m going to pretend like the chapter doesn’t exist.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋  
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> 

Kya gasped as she opened the door. Lin was standing before their apartment covered in blood and scratches. Her porcelain skin was ruined by tears here and there as the younger woman struggled to keep her composure.

"Wha-," Kya stuttered, "You know what? I'm not even going to ask, just come in."

The healer supported the Lieutenant and tread into her bathroom. It had even a while since they have last seen each other.

_When was the last time we've stood in the same room together? Too long apparently, probably before she and Tenzin had broken up.  
  
_

Kya thinks to herself as she lowers Lin into the bathtub. She opened the faucet and the tap simultaneously and bent the water to fill the tub faster while Lin groaned in pain.  
  


"Can you bend your armor off?" Kya questioned with utmost concern.

"Yes," Lin muttered before lifting her hands up and unclamping her uniform. The cold metal hit the wall; chilly water made contact with Lin's skin, making her cry out in pain.

"What happened?" The older woman asked, attempting to distract her patient before bending healing essence onto her bruised ribs.

"Triad," Lin rolled her eyes, "The usual—except this time there was a lava bender. Since my boots were made of metal I couldn't get on the lava without turning into a human kebab. Basically, it was either getting hit or burning."

Kya snorted. Lin rose her eyebrows; Kya quickly apologized, "Didn't mean to laugh. It's just that it's been so long since we've seen each other and you don't really joke around much."

"Ah," Lin breathed out, waving her hand up and down, "Thank Raava I thought you were laughing at my situation."

"I could never," Kya beamed a comforting smile at her; their eyes locked.

Kya's gaze unconsciously flicked to Lin's chest and lingered as her bosom was in full display, perky nipples sprouting from the cold water.

"Fuck," Kya muttered before shaking her head.

"What?" Lin questioned with a dry, agape mouth.

"N-nothing," Kya stuttered, "Nothing at all. Well, you sure have grown into a fine woman. The healing is done but you should probably refrain from extreme activities"

The younger woman watched the elder with sparkling eyes and mused what it would be like to kiss those plump ash-tinted lips. She looked into the healer's azure orbs and sighed.

"Kiss me," The words slipped from Lin's tongue.

"What?" Kya asked with widened eyes.

"Oh, uh, forget I said anything," Lin responded, her embarrassed face turning gloom. 

When her feeble attempt to exit the bathtub failed, the waterbender gently fit her palms around Lin's cheeks and leaned in. Their lips met; soft, chaste, and innocent, they poured out all their emotions into one passionate lock.

Lin moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Kya for support. Kya's lips kissed down Lin's jawline and kissed down her neck, sucking at the base and eliciting beautiful noises from the green-eyed beauty.

"I want you," Lin huskily confessed.

"Then you'll get me," Kya teased, "But not like this. If we're doing this it's going to be on my bed."

Kya scooped Lin up in her arms; the younger woman enveloped her hands around Kya's neck. Lin's knees were directly above Kya's right hand whereas Kya's left hand supported Lin's body.

"Fuck, you're strong," Lin chuckled.

"Don't you see these muscles?" Kya joked, "I may be a healer but I can kick some ass."

Kya softly plopped Lin on her bed so that her back was resting on a pile of pillows. She gently nudged Lin's legs apart so that she was directly between her. The earthbender became painfuly aware of her state of intimacy as colour rose to her cheeks----she had been bare since she entered the tub.

Seeing this, Kya decided to tease her. "Woah, Beifong! When did you get those killer rock-hard abs. You sure you want this?"

Lin's blush reddened deeper and she nodded. Kya lowered her head so that her plump lips were directly above Lin's womahood-----her dark curls were coated in shimmering, sticky juices. Among a small patch of dark hair stood out a coral nub. Kya licked the nub and tenderly bit down, earning a stiffled moan from the earthbender.

"You feel so good. So wet and succulent," Kya's compliment vibrated against Lin's sensitive spot, making Lin secrete more wet juices.

The blue-eyed woman replaced her tongue with her thumb and massaged her lover's clit. She swept the center in miscellanous directions while her two fingers aligned themselves at the entrance and steadily thrusted in.

Lin back arched as she frantically cried out. When legs wrap around her, Kya dipped her tongue onto Lin's clit and ravaged her while her thrusting hastened. The younger woman whimpered and muttered Kya's name before her muscles contracted around Kya's fingers.

Lin felt all the tension exit her body all while electricity hummed through her veins. Her vision turned blank as kernels of her orgasm erupt into Kya's mouth.

Kya dutifully lapped every last bit of Lin's juices before meeting her lips and muttering, "I love you."


End file.
